love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Nightingale Love Song
| Chim sơn ca Love Song}} là bài hát từ single thứ ba của Printemps, một nhóm nhỏ thuộc μ’s. Bài hát được phát hành ngày 12 tháng 11, 2014 và cũng nằm trong µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc và biên soạn bởi Watanabe Kazunori. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14291)' 'CD' # # }} # (Off Vocal) # }} (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Nightingale Love Song starts playing at 0:53 Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kago no naka tojikomete? Anata dake no tame ni Utaitai no ima no merodii sore wa koi no uta 'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love Chotto dake kaze naru yoru ni wa anata no kokoro ga shiritai Akiramerareru to omotta Sore ga dekinai koto yatto kidzuita toki ni Watashi shoujiki ni ikiyou tte kimeta no yo Itsumo Oikakete Yorisotte Tokimeki nagara...daisuki na kimochi dake agetai no Itsumo! Kesanaide kono merodii Monogatari no you ni shiawase ni nareru hi ga kuru Negau setsunai kokoro de Kago no naka tojikomete? Anata dake no tame ni Utaitai no ima no merodii sore wa koi no uta 'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love Itoshisa massugu ni Koe ni mo ondo ga aru tte anata ni tsutaeru houhou Ka yowai oto demo kamawanai Omoi o kometa toki atsuku naru no kotoba Dakara Mayoi sae Namida sae Uketome nagara...daisuki na kimochi dake agetai no Dakara! Rabu songu o dakishimete Monogatari no you ni musubareru tame deau no deshou Shinjite mitai no yume o Yoake made itoshii mune kanadetai naichingeeru Itsu no ma ni ka kago no naka e anata mo haitteta no Itsumo Oikakete Yorisotte Tokimeki nagara...daisuki na kimochi dake agetai no Itsumo! Kesanaide kono merodii Monogatari no you ni shiawase ni nareru hi ga kuru Negau setsunai kokoro de Kago no naka tojikomete? Anata dake no tame ni Utaitai no ima no merodii sore wa koi no uta Futari kiri no kago no naka de utau koi no uta 'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love Itoshisa massugu ni |-| Kanji= 籠のなか閉じこめて? あなただけのために 歌いたいの今のメロディー　それは恋の詩 'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love ちょっとだけ風鳴る夜には　あなたの心が知りたい あきらめられると思った それができないこと　やっと気づいた時に 私正直に生きようって決めたのよ いつも 追いかけて 寄りそって ときめきながら...大好きな気持ちだけあげたいの いつも! 消さないでこのメロディー 物語のように幸せになれる日がくる 願うせつないこころで 籠のなか閉じこめて? あなただけのために 歌いたいの今のメロディー　それは恋の詩 'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love 愛しさまっすぐに 声にも温度があるって　あなたに伝える方法 か弱い音でもかまわない 想いをこめたとき　熱くなるの言葉 だから 迷いさえ 涙さえ うけとめながら...大好きな気持ちだけあげたいの だから! ラブソングを抱きしめて 物語のように結ばれるため出会うのでしょう 信じてみたいの夢を 夜明けまで愛しい胸 奏でたいナイチンゲール いつのまにか籠のなかへ　あなたも入ってたの いつも 追いかけて 寄りそって ときめきながら...大好きな気持ちだけあげたいの いつも! 消さないでこのメロディー 物語のように幸せになれる日がくる 願うせつないこころで 籠のなか閉じこめて? あなただけのために 歌いたいの今のメロディー　それは恋の詩 ふたりきりの籠のなかで　歌う恋の詩 'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love 愛しさまっすぐに |-| English= Can you cage me? Only just for you The melody I want to sing right now, is a poem of love 'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love Just for a while in this windswept night, I want to know your heart "I should give up", I thought But that's impossible, and when I finally realised that I decided to live true to my heart Always Pursuing it, Holding it close, In the excitement... The feeling of love I want to give you Always! Don't erase this melody For our story, the day when we can become happy has come Within my wishing, hurting heart Can you cage me? Only just for you The melody I want to sing right now, is a poem of love 'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love That which I love, is right in front of me Voices also contain warmth, a way to convey my feelings to you It may be a frail sound but that doesn't matter When I put my feelings into them, these words become passionate That's why Even while hesitating Even in the midst of tears While receiving... The feeling of love I want to give you That's why! While embracing this love song Our encounter was for us to be entwined like a fairy-tale, right? The dream I want to try believing in Will be held close to my heart till dawn The Nightingale that wants to play this tune When did you also enter this cage without me noticing Always Pursuing it, Holding it close, In the excitement... The feeling of love I want to give you Always! Don't erase this melody For our story, the day when we can become happy has come Within my wishing, hurting heart Can you cage me? Only just for you The melody I want to sing right now, is a poem of love Within this cage with only the two of us, I'll sing a poem of love 'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love That which I love, is right in front of me Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Gallery Full Cover: References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Printemps